Juliea and Anna Grimm
Julia and Anna Grimm are the identical twin sisters of the Brothers Grimm. They are both professors at Ever After High but they are not what they seem. The sisters are almost inseparable and they spend every spare moment together, outside lesson time, in their office next to the Historical Story classrooms. Their lessons are to remind the students of the historical facts surrounding their stories in order that the destinies are fulfilled to the letter. One word out of place could upset the whole of Ever After. Personalities Juliea: is the kindest of the two sisters and is friendly. Her manner is very calm and encouraging, any awkward questioning rebels are politely put at ease, reminding them gently of the outcome if they choose not to follow their destinies. She is logical and fact based in her lessons. She enjoys the company of her fellow faculty members and is often found spending lunch times with one or two of them and also enjoys shopping and having a herb tea with the White Queen in the village. Anna: is quiet but can be very forceful in her approach and very controlling. She has no tolerance for the students who wish not to fulfill their destines and constantly makes appointments for them to visit her sister Juliea in order for Juliea to advise them, as Anna does not have the patience to deal with them herself. She is very private and never leaves the school to enter the school grounds, the surrounding villages or woods. Anna also sleeps in the office next to the sisters classrooms, preferring not to reside in the faculty quarters of Ever After High or even with her sister in their shared cottage in the Enchanted Forest. She has even been known to have food sent to the office from the Castleteria. Because of this behavior, The whole of Ever After High view her as very committed to her teaching. Appearance Juliea: prefers to wear her long grey hair down and always has two thin braids in the front of her hair hanging either side. She has blue eyes. She does not wear any jewellery in class but adorns herself discreetly when she is not teaching. Her clothes are quite formal and the colours can be vibrant at times. Anna: prefers her long grey hair worn in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. She has thin braids from the front of her hair that she ties back into her bun. She has blue eyes. Anna never wears jewellery and her clothes are very plain with muted colours. Family Juliea and Anna have two brothers, Milton and Giles Grimm. Neither of the sisters are married or have children, but Juliea has always expressed a wish to be married and to be a mother one day, even though she fears she may be getting too old. Pastimes Juliea: enjoys reading and quiet walks in the Enchanted Forest with her pet Alsatian, Warheit, (pronounced Var - height. English translation, 'truth'). She adores her Alsatian and he often accompanies her to class and stays in the office at times. Julia also likes to do research and to spend time with her faculty friends and her sister. She rarely spends time with Milton but enjoys the company of Giles. Anna: likes to read and she prefers to be solitary at all times outside class apart from the company of her sister Juliea. She never visits Milton or Giles but sometimes they speak by magic mirror if absolutely necessary, although it is very rare. Pets Juliea: has an Alsatian named Warheit. Anna: does not have a pet, but enjoys petting and feeding Warheit in her sisters absence, if Warheit comes to the office. Other Information *Cerise Wolf suspects that the sisters are not sisters at all. As Cerise has strong animal instincts and extremely powerful sense of smell, she suspects there is something odd about the sisters smell. Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Girls Category:Teachers Category:Iamdaisy's OC's